Locked inside my locket
by Katta Piraa
Summary: The epic relationship between Juri and Shiori is expanded upon
1. Shiori's feelings

No matter what happens, the day that you've stopped catching the eye of your lover will never leave your head. The day you first became intimate with each other, the day he asked you to be his and only his, don't even compare to the way he looks at this new girl. This date will be forever ingrained your memory. Like a chainsaw buzzing, it grinds away at your very existence.   
  
It brought a completely hideous smile to my face. The edge of my mouth began to slowly crawl up my cheek until it met with my ear, and the other side of my mouth did the same. I was that girl. I was the one who's face she'd always compare herself to. Whatever dress I'd chosen to wear, whatever lipstick color had taken precedence over the lip gloss, the way I'd decided to style my hair that morning, had won. The lighting must have been just perfect, and I was sure to smile at him every chance I got.   
  
Juri always was so popular. Captain of the fencing team, on the student council. She had every thing I wanted. Charisma, grace, charm, and a flawless beauty that set her apart from every student at Ohtori Academy. She needed to be put in her place. Someone needed to take her off of her perfect pedestal. She can't have everything she wants! HA HA HA. It makes me laugh just thinking of the look on her face, the day she'd found out what I'd done. What I'd stolen from her.  
  
Who even remembers that boys name? I surely don't. He was just a pawn. A way to bring Juri down. Doesn't she know she deserved it? Doesn't she know she can't win all the time? He helped me, with his weakness for human flesh. He was so easy to trick. A low cut shirt and a quick flash of my thigh, and he was on me like flies on road kill. Boys are so easy to tempt.  
  
She thinks of him even now. She's got his picture in that silly locket of hers. She wears it around her neck constantly, and she thinks I don't see her looking at it. But she stares at it all the time. Like she still loves him. She stares at that locket and her eyes well up with the pain she's kept inside for these years.  
  
Miracles could come true. But not for you, Arisugawa Juri. Not for you. 


	2. Juri and Shiori meet briefly

"Why can't I get you out of my head," she cried softly, as her long apricot hair fell softly over her face. She closed her eyes and clutched her locket firmly in her palm, and then tucked it back into her red and black duellist uniform.   
  
Juri slowly opened her eyes to find a tall violet headed beauty starting down at her like a vulture.  
  
"Why don't you get over him already, Juri. He doesn't love you." Shiori smiled slowly, and tilted her head down, glancing up, to let her deep purple eyes pierce through Juri's very being.  
  
"Shiori you don't know what you're talking about. Stop presuming you know what goes on in my head. You don't know the half of it." And with that, Juri swiveled on her left heel and gracefully headed towards the classroom door.  
  
"Wait," Shiori stammered and stepped forward toward her oldest friend.  
  
Juri didn't pause for a moment, and trotted out the door like no one's business. 


	3. Truth be told

"JURI-SAMA! JURI-SAMA!" The sobbing Shiori, tears flowing down her cheeks, screamed and ran after the orange haired beauty. Her footsteps were unstable and harsh. Juri walked slowly, her head down, footsteps even and undetectable.  
  
Shiori grabbed Juri's red suit, seeming to rest all her weight upon Juri now. Obviously exhausted and going through an emotional breakdown, her face was flushed and covered in tears. "JURI WHY CAN'T YOU BE MAD AT ME! I TOOK HIM FROM YOU INTENTIONALLY, IT WAS NO ACCIDENT! Oh Juri, you're so stupid, why are you so completely ignorant to everything? Don't you have a brain in that amber fuzz ball on your neck?? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"  
  
Juri could only glare down at the convulsing girl for a second or two, and then look off to the left or right of her. She couldn't stand to stare at that beautiful face in so much agony.  
  
"Juri I KNOW you loved him I know it! I can prove it," She exclamined, and grabbed for Juri's locket, hidden under her shirt.  
  
"SHIORI!" Juri suddenly exclaimed, and slapped Shiori across the face.  
  
"Shiori fell to the ground, shaking and quivering. Suddenly, a quiet laugh erupted from her tiny body. It evolved into maniacal outburts of sheer joy. A huge smile crossed her once grief stricken face. Her cheeks were shiny from the tears, but she appeared completely happy somehow. "Juri. Juri Juri Juri." She made a quick grab at the left, and while Juri put her guard up on the left, she snatched the necklace with her right hand.   
  
"SHIORI NO!" Juri screamed, and grabbed at the locket. After a struggle, Shiori managed to open the locket. And her eyes opened wide with disbelief. Juri stopped grabbing for the locket, because she knew it was futile. She towered above Shiori, and looked down at the ground.  
  
Shiori made a small noise, and tears filled her large violet eyes. Her bottom lip began to shake so much, she feared she would throw up. She softly stared at the picture again and again, unable to speak, unable to move.  
  
Juri's big beautiful eyes also filled up with tears. They streamed down her cheeks and dripped softly into the dirt. She sniffled and tried to blink away the pain, to blink away what was happening. Too ashamed to speak, but too proud to run. Just like Juri.  
  
Shiori finally managed to squeak, "Juri… oh Juri…" 


End file.
